Body piercing has become increasing popular as a form of self expression among some groups of individuals. Each of the body piercing is a small diameter passageway formed through a portion of the body that is open at both ends. A retaining device, such as a post of an earing, is inserted through the passageway to retain an ornament on the body. These passageways can become breeding grounds for bacteria and can become infected if not properly cleaned. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a device for cleaning the artificial body passageways formed between two openings. It would be a further benefit Go have a method for cleaning artificial body passageways formed between two openings that included use of such a device.